


i wish you knew

by vodkaziall (lvpin)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Pining!Louis, i don't like it very much, mention of past larry stylinson, this is horrible, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:18:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvpin/pseuds/vodkaziall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i wish you knew how much i love you, i wish you knew how you make me feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i wish you knew

**Author's Note:**

> I read a poem titled 'I wish you knew how much I love you' and this is the outcome. Enjoy x

If Louis could have predicted which two boys would end up together it wouldn't have been Zayn and Niall. If he's being honest with himself, he would have thought it would've been Zayn and Liam. There was something about them two together – the air of sensibility and maturity they give off – that made them the perfect couple. That was the thing though, they were too perfect, they were too alike for anything to work out. That's why, Louis thinks, Zayn and Niall ended up together, because they're opposites – Zayn's quiet and subdued, but he can imagine loud and wild Niall being able to draw Zayn out of his shell and making him live a little, and he can see Zayn being able to get Niall to sit down and just relax and chill out – and they work well together.

In all honesty though, he kind of wished Zayn had chosen to be with Liam instead of Niall, because all Louis really wanted was Niall. The blond haired one, the Irish one, the Bieber lover, the one who masturbates violently – he really does, but Louis doesn't want to go there because he's managed to somewhat suppress the memory and he doesn't want it to come back again because it brings thoughts that Louis shouldn't be thinking about when Niall is with Zayn. He can't really remember a time when he didn't love Niall – maybe back in the X-Factor days when everything was Harryharryharry, but he's pretty sure even back then he was in love with Niall, and he just didn't know it yet. He knows it now though, and it hurts so much – so so so much – to know that somebody else got Niall before Louis could.

When Zayn and Niall first told the other boys they were in a relationship, Louis was shocked. The boys all talked about their sexual preferences before – their first time at the bungalow- and at the time Liam, Zayn and Niall were all straight, Harry was bi-sexual and Louis was gay. So to hear that two of their 'straight' male best friends were together was a bit of a surprise – not really a bit, more a lot. Harry and Liam accepted it pretty easily – as easily as you can when you find out that two of your supposedly straight friends have been fucking for a while now – but Louis couldn't seem to wrap his head around it. He's lain awake in bed so many nights unable to sleep because all he can think about is how much he loves Niall but that he would never have a chance with Niall because Niall was _straightI_ – he was wrong, and he should have just told Niall how he felt, he really should have, but would it have really made a difference? Niall had never given Louis any reason to think that he was interested, so no, he doesn't think it would have made a difference – thinks Niall would still be with Zayn anyway.

He still wishes now, to this day – seven months later -, that he had said something because maybe – just maybe, but probably not – Niall would be with Louis right now, not Zayn. Maybe Niall would love Louis – love feathery brown hair and blue eyes, not dark hair, tanned-skin and hazel eyes – and not Zayn. He'll never find out – Louis will never find out because he missed his window of opportunity, it's gone now and it's not coming back. He knows it's not coming back because he's seen the way Niall and Zayn are with each other, seen how happy and in love they are, and it doesn't feel right to wish that the two would separate because he likes to see them happy – likes to see Niall happy, even if it's because of someone else. So Louis keeps his feelings to himself even though it hurts – hurts so much to see the one he loves in another man's arms. Niall is happy though, and that is all Louis has ever wanted – a happy Niall.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic so sorry if it's really horrible, i hope someone likes it and its a little okay


End file.
